Les inséparables
by EvilTitans
Summary: Régina revient chez elle après 1 an en internat, elle y retrouve ses deux meilleures amies. Les vacances s'annoncent pour le mieux. Ou pas? SwanQueen je vous prie! Possible Rated M à venir


_Helloooo alors voici donc une fic SQ qui me trotte dans le tête depuis un moment déjà. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... _

_Ce premier chapitre place le décor et l'ambiance de départ, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera plus intéressant après :)_

_ Sur ce bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le départ... tout ranger, faire rentrer dans les sacs, enfiler une dernière fois l'uniforme, cirer les chaussures... Le jeune brune était prête. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la seule photo qu'elle gardait avec elle et sourit. Elle allai bientôt les revoir, ses deux folles...

-Regina, on y va ! Y'a rassemblement !

Avec un profond soupir, l'interpellée sortie de la chambre pour rejoindre sa copiaule dans le couloir.

-Eh benh ! Tu te refaisais une beauté ou quoi ?!

-Je terminais de ranger t'inquiète !

Elles rejoignirent les autres élèves et suivirent le flot qui descendaient les escalier pour se rassembler sur la place. La cérémonie de fin d'année s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse à souhait. Tous souffraient déjà de la chaleur, le soleil tapait fort cet après-midi de mi-juin, et l'épaisseur des blazers n'aidait pas. Après un bref rappel du déroulé par le proviseur, chaque classe se dirigea, bien en rang, vers l'emplacement prévu. Tout les parents étaient déjà amassés autour de la grande place historique de l'école, appareils photo et téléphones en main.

A peine 10 min après le début l'heure de torture, des élèves tombaient un à un, frappés par la forte chaleur. Rien d'anormal en soi.

« ...remercie les personnels...cadrans...fin...merci ! » furent les seuls mots qu'aperçu Regina avant que la foule ne se disloque. Comme toujours, elle était partie, avait laissée voguer ses pensées vers son futur, le stage à venir puis les vacances... et surtout les deux folles ! Elles lui manquaient beaucoup, même si elles s'étaient réunis i peine 2 mois.

-Ah ma fille te voilà enfin ! J'ai faillis étouffer avec cette chaleur et en plus tu me fais attendre !

-Ah seulement faillit ? Maugréa la brunette

-Pardon ? Je t'ai déjà dit de cesser de marmonner ainsi, c'est très vulgaire !

-Oh !Je m'excusais de ce fait fort déplaisant à ton encontre.

Malgré une forte volonté, l'ironie et l'agacement transparaissaient dans sa voix. De toute façon pour ce que cela changeait... sa mère avait toujours été égocentrique et le restera . Afin d'éviter tout contact entre ses parents et ses « anciens » professeurs, Regina les fit monter dans sa chambre afin de récupérer les bagages. Les cours finis, la jeune fille retournais chez elle pour les vacances mais aussi pour la suite de ses études : elle n'avait pas été acceptée en 2ème année. Non pas qu'elle l'ai fait un peu exprès hein ! Mais il restait 10 jours de stage... un stage « découverte », pour « dépasser ses limites » et « mieux se connaître soi-même » c'est à dire une PMD : Période Militaire Découverte... un truc obligatoire organisé par son école auquel Regina ne voulait pas se frotter. En attendant ses parents récupéraient toutes les affaires dont elle n'avait plus besoin, histoire que le voyage retour en train ne soit pas trop compliqué.

-Je vais voir M. Jones, je dois lui demander l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école en tenue.

-Bien mais dépêche toi, on n'a pas que cela à faire !

La voix de Cora Mills retentissait dans la chambre comme un orgue mal accordé. Cette dernière se tourna alors vers un homme plus âgé qu'elle, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée.

-Ta fille me fatigue à un plus haut point ! Elle aurait pu anticiper !

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules en soupirant, évitant le regard perçant de son épouse. Henry Mills n'était pas homme à affronter sa femme !

-C'est bon, on y va...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les bagages furent chargés dans la grosse voiture de luxe des Mills, puis rapidement les parents prirent congés de leur fille, non quand sa mère lui rappelle de ne pas être en retard au retour, de ne pas se blesser, blablabla... Leur départ fut un réel soulagement pour Regina, cette année d'internat forcé aura au moins eu un point positif : elle ne les voyait que très rarement. Après avoir retiré son uniforme et enfilé un vieux survêt' elle s'allongea sur son lit, prête à rêvasser jusqu'au retour de Mulan, sa camarade de chambre. Mais apparemment une jeune blonde en avait décidé autrement : le téléphone se mit à sonner avec insistance.

-Bah tu dormais ou quoi ?!

-Plus ou moins, grogna Regina, alors quoi de neuf Emma?

-Oh que du vieux comme toujours ! Et ? Prête pour la mission commando ?

-Emma...

-Oh oui tu veux tellement y aller avoue !

-J'te déteste..

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Gina ! T'inquiète tu pourra te venger quand tu rentrera !

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant des heures, jusqu'au repas qui les obligea à se quitter, non sans programmer de nombreuse sorties.

-Oublie pas d'appeler Ruby !

Évidemment qu'elle n'oublierai pas, ces trois là étaient inséparables.

Le réveil à 5h30 le lendemain fut douloureux pour Regina, qui avait passé la soirée au téléphone avec Ruby. Et franchement ce stage, elle ne le sait, mais alors pas du tout ! Et elle avait raison... Le lendemain, vers 14h, les autres stagiaires virent passer une brune accrochée au dos de l'infirmier qui les accompagnait, après un saut raté de 3 mètres de haut. Suite à toute une série d'examens, le verdict été tombé : grosse entorse, béquilles obligatoires au minimum une semaine, fini les activités pour elle ! Malgré un réel soulagement elle se sentais quand même un peu déçu, elle commençais à apprécier le coté aventureux de la chose. Elle fut reléguée au poste de sécurité. Son travail ? Rester assise à son bureau, un talkie-walkie en main pour garder contact avec ses plantons, et organiser les tours de gardes à la guérite. Super ! La semaine passa, sa cheville n'allait pas vraiment mieux, elle devait toujours garder ses béquilles. Le mardi, veille du retour à l 'école, ils assistèrent toute la journée, par groupes, à un cours de secourisme. Le matin se passa, les cours théoriques étaient d'un ennuie mortel et les exercices sur mannequins trop courts pour s'amuser. L'après-midi était plus intéressante. Regroupés en demi-cercle autour du capitaine en charge de la formation, ils assistèrent à : comment réagir face à quelqu'un ayant une plaie ouverte ? Ce fut pendant cette démonstration que Regina en profita pour faire un jolie malaise, explosant sa lèvre au passage. Rien de grave, de la fatigue en grande partie.

Le soir même, une barbecue de départ était organisé et la brune voulait être présente. Elle ne supportait pas de se montrer faible, il fallait qu'elle y aille malgré son état. Mais évidemment son retour en chambre fut rapide tellement elle était exténuée. La première chose qu'elle aperçu fut l'unique message sur son portable : « Neal m'a quitté aide moi ! ». Emma décrocha à la première sonnerie, la voix brisée et sanglotant.

-Bon Emma qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ?

-Je sais pas, je comprend pas, je peux plus...

-Attend je l'appelle...

Regina avait du mal à se concentrer et à appréhender la situation, son esprit était brouillé et une migraine lui écrasait le crâne

-Allo ?

-Neeeeeal c'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

-C'est clair nan ? C'est fini elle et moi, je peux pas continuer, ca amrche pas entre nous tu le sais !

-Oui bon t'y as bien réfléchi ?

-Ca fait des semaines que j'y pense.

-Okay alors, j'm'occupe d'Emma. A plus Neal !

-Bye ..

Changement d'interlocuteur

-Emma ?

-Oui...

Et s'enchaîne alors plus d'une heure à essayer de la consoler, de l'aider... mais cette fois c'était sérieux, les incessantes disputes avaient eu raison du couple le plus mignon du lycée. La blonde ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne voulait pas accepter, rien entendre. Ses derniers mots furent « je ne suis rien sans lui, je peux pas continuer ». C'est l'inquiétude au ventre que Regina s'effondra sur son oreiller, complètement vidée. Les ennuies ne faisaient que commence, elle le sentait bien...


End file.
